Forged in Fire
by Gabrielleangelos
Summary: This story follows Kaltor and his rise to fame through the PDF and Imperial Guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fur coats and rain drops.

Kaltor looked over the rusty rail that prevented him from falling from the high spire. Beneath him was the whole world. Everything. The hive city, the people and most impressive of all, those people were the imperial guard stationed on the planet. Though there was no official reasoning for them being here his uncle did not mind. It just meant that if they came under attack again they would be able to put up a better fight. They had not given him any reason for him to get them to leave and why would there be any reason to leave. Although his uncle was the planetary governor the guard could impose military control any time they like. Kaltor could see the dust and clouds forming below his spire blocking his view from the under world. Kaltor had been moved into his uncles palace when his mother had died 5 years ago and he never knew his father. He could have been anyone. Kaltor tilted his head to look up exposing his neck from his long fur coat. Slowly closing his eyes he remembered so vividly that eventful day in spring, the day that he lost everything that was dear to him.

The morning was still dark when the shelling started. The vile beasts had been shelling the city for days but not near them, in fact so far away they couldn't even see or hear it. He had seen the news reel yesterday and everything seemed to be fine. The PDF were holding their own keeping the orks at bay. But the brutal reality was that there was no PDF left, all of them dead or deserted. He and his mother were being escorted though the spire by some of his uncles body guards when the shock came. The door at the bottom of the stairs was battered in. A huge green beast appeared through the doorway crouching down to get through the small hole. In it's hands it was holding a makeshift axe with rotating barbs at the end. He looked into it's eyes and saw cold savagery. A drip of saliva started to drop out of it's mouth at the prospect of chopping the humans to shreds.

The first guards man stood in shock, not able to move as the great beast started to charge towards him shouting "WAAAGGHHHHHH!" it pounced on him like a predator on prey, exactly like predator on prey. He thought about the news reels that he has seen. How brave they all were. He new that he should stand his ground, but before he knew it he had pivoted on the spot and started running. Instantly feeling guilty about not thinking for his mother he looked over his shoulder to see her right in step behind him followed by the bodyguards. The ork must have noticed them trying to flee from the beast. It looked up with thick intelligence and glared with a cruel grin. The group of them ran towards the closest stair well and started to climb in anguish.

The ork began to charge down the hallway destroying floor tiles under its immense weight. Kaltor continued to press hard running seeking a spot to take refuge from the ork charging them. They got to the end of the hall way. A right turn was there to greet them. As they rounded the corner his mother slipped. Time seemed to slow as they both looked at each other knowing what was going to happen. She fell hard to the ground desperately trying to right herself before the ork caught her, but it was too late and with a fell swoop her life was extinguished, crushed by the ork's axe.

A small tear appeared in kaltor's eye as he lowered his head to bow in respect of his mother. He realised that he was holding on to the hand rail and let go. Putting his hands in his pockets he realised that it had started to rain and turned to head back inside. He took the five or so steps required to get inside his room. He took all of his belongings in and sighed at the site of them. Most of them were brand new, never touched and completely dust free. There was a knock at the door. This was not unexpected as it was almost time for him to walk to the dining hall. He regularly eat with the top brass of the community. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the strap of the belt, part of his best fur coat outfit. Never worn before, but costing a fortune. It barley fitted him, the belt line sat just above his waist line. He was beginning to wonder whether it was such a good time to be eating keeping in mind that he had just eaten a meal 3 hours ago. He was informed that this was more important than the normal affair and that all of the military officers would be there.

* * *

><p>Hello, this is my first published piece of work! I hope you enjoy it, I will add weekly to it and hopefully finish it soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A Posh Affair

The large reception room was crafted using exquisite marble, making the room very cold. Even for Kaltor in his fur coat. His steps down the colossal staircase rang throughout the room. He spotted his uncle out of the corner of his eye talking to a porter, presumably talking about taking the bags from the generals drop ships. Kaltor's uncle was called Garvel Venris, but being respectful he was only allowed to call him governor or uncle. He was quite temperamental and could get quite agitated if certain things weren't completed to the standard he wanted. He had become increasingly difficult to talk to after the war that had waged on his planet 5 years ago. Maybe in a desperate attempt to impress others.

The governor turned on the spot to notice Kaltor walking down the steps. He was getting increasingly worried about the weather outside and whether the generals would be able to make it. In an attempt to not look rude Venris walked over to Kaltor and stopped at the bottom of the stairs."Don't you look superb!" Veneris stated in an attempt to quickly break the ice between them "if you would just go and sit down on the reception seats I will check if everything is ready."Before Kaltor could even open his mouth to respond his uncle had already lost interest in him and walked over to a nearby waiter to ask about the meal, and how well the preparation was going. This was typical of his uncle and was not unexpected.

Kaltor quickly spotted the red lounge seats that his uncle was talking about. He walked over to them making sure that his posture was as firm as could be. He only had to wait a few minutes until the guests arrive. Over in the corner he could see into one of the servants quarters, inside he was watching the news reels. He could just about make out what it was saying over the noise of the preparations going on around him. They were talking about one of the heroes of the imperium had saved his city by gloriously defeating the enemy's commander single handed. He took no notice in the news reels now, after he had experienced war himself. It was nothing like how they reported it.

In the distance he could see a group of flight attendants rush outside onto the landing pad. They lit bio lamps to direct the lander on to the pad safely. From talking to one of his personal pilots he remembered how much they hated the flight attendants. Claiming that they just get in the way and that he almost flattened one a few years ago. Kaltor could see the landers landing feet drop from it's hull as it decelerated to land on the pad. With the scream of the tortured engines the lander was down safely. It stood static for a while with nothing happening. Without warning a hatch in the rear of the lander opened, it's steps hitting the ground threatening to break like they were being misused.

Out of the lander stepped five military commanders. Three of them were tall and the other two were average height. They all had canes in their hands that were gloved in white. They made an orderly queue and started to walk towards the building. Veneris looked up in shock not expecting them to be the guests. With gusto he walked towards the door and shook each of their hands as they walked in. He then suggested that they all follow him and be introduced to his nephew whom was now standing in the lounge area of the reception. He continued to talk as he walked, using his large amount of experience of banquets to help him to mould the conversations.

Kaltor was getting a little uneasy, he really didn't like being around army men, this was because they reminded him of his mother. He took a few steps forwards ready to shake the hands of the officers as per usual. There was nothing important about this meeting what so ever. He walked towards the first officer and introduced himself "I am Kaltor, nephew of the planetary governor. How are you sir?" Kaltor did not get a response from the officer, seeing him as unimportant. Kaltor had not got one response yet since he had started to use that phrase to introduce himself. Everything in his eyes was going swimmingly. Nothing different about this at all.

Kaltor looked over to one of the corners where a few of the officers were talking. They had many aids around them, making them look more important than they actually were. He had noticed that his uncle had left the room, probably getting ready for the meal. Kaltor looked at his hands, they were clean and soft with little streaks of sweat on them, slowly he moved towards one of the waiters to use one of their towels, careful not to disturb the other people in the room. He looked up at the vast ceiling in an attempt to find the time. It was late evening and Kaltor was not feeling up to this meal.

One of the PDF officers moved across the room without being noticed by Kaltor. He stood as straight as he could and waited patiently until Kaltor lowered his head. At the sight of the officer Kaltor jumped in surprise. Not knowing the intentions of the officer Kaltor politely asked "how are you tonight sir?" the PDF officer shuffled feeling a little out of place, mustering all of his courage he responded quietly "I'm very well sir, tonight should be a very enjoyable evening." This remark shocked Kaltor so much he coughed without realising it. The PDF officer could not have been more wrong.

Kaltor looked over to one of the corners where a few of the officers were talking. They had many aids around them, making them look more important than they actually were. He had noticed that his uncle had left the room, probably getting ready for the meal. Kaltor looked at his hands, they were clean and soft with little streaks of sweat on them, slowly he moved towards one of the waiters to use one of their towels, careful not to disturb the other people in the room. He looked up at the vast ceiling in an attempt to find the time. It was late evening and Kaltor was not feeling up to this meal.

One of the PDF officers moved across the room without being noticed by Kaltor. He stood as straight as he could and waited patiently until Kaltor lowered his head. At the sight of the officer Kaltor jumped in surprise. Not knowing the intentions of the officer Kaltor politely asked "how are you tonight sir?" the PDF officer shuffled feeling a little out of place, mustering all of his courage he responded quietly "I'm very well sir, tonight should be a very enjoyable evening." This remark shocked Kaltor so much he coughed without realising it. The PDF officer could not have been more wrong.

"Sorry, hello. I am Kaltor Venris the nephew of the planetary governor, not much in formalities so you can just call me Kaltor if you like." he said with confidence and gusto, sounding remarkably like his uncle. The officer held out his hand and said "I am commander Solomon Tybalt of the second PDF company, I am graced to be in your presence tonight." This was exactly what Kaltor didn't want, another boring conversation about armour shipments. Predicting that they would be late, because they always were, he decided on what his reaction would be to the conversation that was going to take place. "So are you interested in what we do as your planetary defence force?" the officer remarked, in an attempt to impress Kaltor.

The boredom had only just started to kick in and they had not yet sat down to eat. The PDF officer had received a call from his command and had to leave. Kaltor scanned the room to see of he could find his uncle. He had no luck and resumed walking about the room without purpose, looking at the ceiling. Kaltor didn't like doing nothing, he had to have purpose in what ever he was doing.


End file.
